SpingeBill
SpingeBill SquareShit is the YouTube Poop version of the titular Nickelodeon Mascot, SpongeBob SquarePants, and a character in Dimensional Clash. He was originally created by SantaWithTeeth, but was brought into YTP popularity by awfulfawfulthefalafe. Appearance SpingeBill takes the uncanny appearance of SpongeBob SquarePants, except he has no eyes and has a washed out colored scheme. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *SpingeBill has a hammerspace device that allows him the power of hammerspace. *You can mainly see SpingeBill armed with either an AK-47 or a chainsaw. *SpingeBill is often seen driving in a motorcycle which, according to him, is possible to travel between dimensions. Abilities *Like his canon counterpart, SpingeBill is very durable, and can squash and stretch himself into multiple forms like a hammer or rocket. *Also like his canon counterpart, he is very absorbant. *SpingeBill can regain his limbs much like an actual sea sponge. Personality SpingeBill is the polar opposite of SpongeBob, being mainly very mean, negative and synical. He is also very vuglar. Pre-Clash Biography SpingeBill was born into the world without parents. The baby sponge was left in a desert void for a good majority of his life, making him have to fend for himself with the barings his parents left for him. Eventually, he finds a hammerspace device that pops out a tricycle as soon as he equips it. With this tricycle, he accidently gets flung into the YouTube Poop universe, where is finds himself outside a very young GRAND DAD's house. GRAND DAD adopts SpingeBill, who for the time being in his young age lives in a room with Weegee and Malleo. After he reaches adolesence SpingeBill moves out and moves back into the void, of which he creates a warped version of SpongeBob's pineapple house. On occasion, he does visit the YTP universe to visit Weegee. Notable Actions Mata Nui SpingeBill makes his first appearence in Dimensional Clash in 7.5's Mata Nui, where is is a hitman for The Slaughter Me Street Gang. Later on however, he finds that one of his friends, Weegee, is with the band of Clashers that he's trying to kill, and thus resents the job offer given to him. Despite this, he is hypnotized later on by Plankton and his bucket helmet. The Artic Federation SpingeBill makes another Clash appearence in Dimensional Clash 8 in Antartica. He partners with his cousin, SpongeBob, in defeating MS Paint Guy and his army of shadowy minions. Relationships SpongeBob SquarePants SpongeBob is SpingeBill's cousin in Dimensional Clash. It's confirmed that SpongeBob himself did'nt know he had a secret cousin before a meeting with Weegee and Malleo introducing himself to him. Weegee Despite not being his actual brother, SpingeBill sees Weegee as such, as well as a best friend, mainly for the time he's spent with him as a young sea sponge. Trivia *SpingeBill has bad memories of his parents, mainly for the fact that he's never seen them and that they abandoned him as soon as he was born. *SpingeBill once did a search for himself on Ancestry.com, but only to find that on the SquarePants family tree, his parents are'nt shown. **It's possible that his parents were wiped from existence somehow. Category:YouTube Poop Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:SBR Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Toons Category:Demons Category:Sea Sponge Category:Dimensional Clash: Somniverse Rising Category:Dimensional Clash 8